


Collared

by dofensphinx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai has become so entrapped in hating himself that he needs someone else to take the control away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a primarily nonsexual fic featuring a master/slave relationship. There will still be sex scenes though.

When Judai showed up at her house, she assumed it would be another night of listening to his adventures and feeding him until he passed out on her couch. At which point he would be gone by the time he woke up.

Sort of like a type of stray cat that she couldn't keep but continued come around anyways.  
He was shivering when he came around,, the jacket stuck to his skin with rain, "Hey...mind if I come in?" His teeth were nearly smashing together they were cattering so hard.

"...get in you fool", she sighed, opening the door just a little bit more so that more water couldn't get in, "Bathroom, shower, get dried off and I'll bring you something to wear"

Judai nodded sharply, hurrying off to the bathroom. It was nice to not have to think when Asuka was around, she could order with the best of them and direct him to do whatever she thought was best for him.

Despite his desire for independence, when he was tired or just out of it emotionally he wanted her to ordered him around. Which was why he always came back here when he wasn't in the best place emotionally.

"Thanks!" He pondered if he should tell her about his thoughts, how her controlling personality tended to take away the feelings that made his stomach turn and made him hate himself even just a little bit.

She would probably tell him he was being strange or that he didn't need her telling him what to do too feel good about himself or something along those lines.  
*  
Judai wrapped his hands around the bowl of soup, feeling the warmth soak into him, "Mmm, smells good!"

"Sea food chowder, you need the protein", she said, pushing a glass of milk towards him, "Eat it all and then we can talk"

"Awww Asu--", her glare slienced him, her finger tapping on the table, "...okay"

The food was good, probably ordered out form somewhere, but Asuka knew how to choose food. Sometimes he thought she knew when he was coming so she would pick out food that he would like.

*

He was scruffy, more so then she remembered, his hair was over grown, and there was a gentle sprinkle of shadow along his jaw line. Maybe it was because it had been a few months since she had seen him or maybe he just wasn't taking care of himself.

Judai was about to bring the bowl up to his mouth before he saw the look that Asuka was giving him over the rim. Setting it down he began to soak up the reminding broth with the bun she had given him. 

Asuka held her hands up to her face, hiding a small smile. It was nice to have someone that listened to her every once in a while, especially with everyone else around her that seemed to have fun ignoring her.

"Have you been eating?" her hand brushed a lock of hair back behind his ear, pleased to see that he had washed it out. "You look thin"

"...it's hard to remember sometimes", he mumbled, pulling away form her to stand up, pulling the shirt down over his legs. 

Asuka stood up as well, grabbing his hand to look at his wrist, thin with viens showing. He was pale, to the point where he was almost see through.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She pulled him closer, looking into his eyes to see the bloodshot whites and the deep bruised skin around his eyes, "You're killing yourself", she might have noticed that he was a little less then perfect looking the last time but nothing like this.

He shook his head, trying to pull his wrist away form her, "So what if I'm a little sick looking? That all it is sick right? I'm fine!"

"You call looking like this being a little sick! she pulled him until he was flushed with her, "You can't even fight me off Judai, you're sick"

Judai began to shake, "What do you know?! Maybe I deserve to die maybe I deserve to just stop--"

There was a sharp crack as her hand connected with his cheek, "Shut up, go into the bed room. Sleep. And we'll discuss this in the morning"

She wasn't about to let him slip out on her again like he had so many times before. He opened his mouth, considering to fight but the twanging pain in his cheek stopped him. Judai nodded turning around to head towards the bedroom.

Asuka sighed, falling back into her seat, hitting him hadn’t been the best option but at the time she couldn’t think straight. It had made her crazy, thinking that Judai hated himself so much that he might want to do something like that.

Honestly it looked like the only meal he had in a week had been with her, and only because she had told him to eat. This whole night it looked like he had only did things because she had told to do it. 

That thought brought an idea to her head, though she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. She would need to speak to Judai when he woke up to see if he thought her idea would help him out. No one had ever caused her quite as much trouble as Judai.

*  
His sleep was uneasy, filled with nightmares of things that he couldn’t see or tell what they were and moments that he just couldn’t sleep. The pain in his cheek had faded after a few hours, she hadn’t put that much power behind it to hurt him.

Breakfast was uneventful, Asuka not saying a word beyond ordering him to eat or clean up. Honestly Judai was worried that she as going to kick him out and he wouldn’t have a place to stay anymore.

“…Does it help you to have me order you around?” Asuka finally asked, after everything was cleared away, her hands propped up as she stared at Judai.

He blushed at the sudden question, not sure if he quite wanted to answer that especially after what had happened last night. “Maybe…I mean yeah I guess…sorta?”

She tapped her fingers against the table seemingly lost in thought before she suddenly spoke again, “Do you know about BDSM?” this was said without a hint of embarrassment, or blush at saying that.

“…yeah, I mean I’ve read some stuff and yeah…”

“I’m not sure how much you know about this, but there is…something known as a master slave relationship. Sometimes they’re only sexual but there are others that extend for personal reasons outside the bedroom and can even be nonsexual. …You…if that’s what you need I’m…”

“…you want to be my mistress?” he mummered gently, his face bright red with embarrassment, he hadn’t even considered that idea before, “I mean…it does…make me feel a little   
better I mean to be ordered around by you”

“…take a day to think about it, and if you still want to, we’ll figure out the boundaries and things”, Asuka pushed her chair back in, “I have to go to work, so you’ll be alone to think about it”

He grabbed her wrist as she walked by, “…thank you. For caring”

She smiled gently, rubbing his fingers as she walked away, “It’s only decent”


	2. Lost in Thought

The day at work nearly drove Asuka insane; attempting to work through multiples of notes in a vain attempt to make them make sense was made even harder by thinking about the boy she had left at home. She felt like she had been too rushed with the whole thing, she should have asked him to stay for a few days before she had sprung the idea on him. 

“You okay?” one of the other research assistants asked, after she had dumped all the notes on the floor for the forth time.

“…just a guy”, she said, scooping everything up, “It’s nothing to have to do with work or anything. Nothing you have worry about it Sato”

Sato smiled, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger, “Oooh I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about a boy before, what’s his name..?”

Asuka rubbed her forehead, she should have never mentioned anything to Sato, she was known around the university as boy crazy. Something that had never come up before, but now that Judai was around.

“…it’s not that kind of guy problem”, Judai was more like a pet with behavioral problems that she had adopted and was trying to figure out the best way to discipline then a boyfriend.

“Comeee onnn you can tell me, is he cute? Oooh is he a pro duelist? I know you went to the fancy duel—“

Asuka walked away, slamming the door behind her before Sato could continue on with her little rant. Judai wasn’t her boyfriend and he wasn’t about to become anything like that. 

The reason she never dated was because too many men thought it was amusing that she liked to take control in a relationship, sexually and emotionally.

…maybe that was why the idea of being in the type of relationship that she and Judai were discussing was so appealing to her. She could be the assertive dominate member in the relationship if that’s what ended up happening.

It would be good for Judai though, that’s what she wanted for him to feel better about himself and too feel better about himself. If ordering him around and forcing him to do things is what helped him then it was good for the both of them. 

Asuka threaded her hands through her hair, tugging on the strands gently, she was driving herself crazy thing about this. It was Judai’s decision in the end if he wanted this to go ahead and for them to become something other than friends.

*  
His hands were sore, and the light hurt his eyes as he stood in the kitchen, to pass the time rather than let himself get back to the real world he had chosen to do the dishes form breakfast. Not that there was a lot, toast didn’t generate much in the way of dishes for anyone to do.

Dropping the last dish into the drying rack he stared at the swirling water down the sink, gripping the counter until his knuckles were white.

“Fuck”, it had been okay while Asuka was there, expect when she had been sleeping. He had forced himself to be bright and cheerful like he was supposed to be. Now that there was no one around him to see his break down, he just let it all fall out. 

Judai felt like he should just run away, get out of this house and not let Asuka get all tangled up in his issues, no matter how much she clearly wanted to help. There was pain twisted up in his stomach like something was trying to break through the skin and into the room.

There was so much that had happened since he had first met Asuka, when he was still happy and assuming that his life would be great always. 

If what she was offering him would help him stop feeling the pain that twisted up inside his stomach. Nothing else had helped, running away form all the feelings that he had, or stopping eating until his whole body ached and all he could do was heave.

He held his stomach, sinking down until he was leaning against the sink, just him and the pain.  
*

It hadn’t accorded to Asuka that someone else might have noticed what was wrong with Judai, she would have thought someone would have contacted her about it. Not that she tended to get in contact with anyone else beyond Judai all that much these days.

On her lunch break she went through her contacts on her cell, trying to find someone who might have noticed that he wasn’t doing as well.

“…so you haven’t seen him Sho?” She rubbed her head, leaning against the table that she was sitting on. Of all the people she had called, only Johan had seen Judai in the last six months, and only for a night.

“No sorry Asuka, I thought that he was in another part of the world, you know not anywhere near Japan and that’s why. He calls sometimes but I don’t remember the last time I actually saw him in person”, Sho seemed distracted, like he was doing something else while he was talking to her, “Why is there something wrong?”

“..ah nothing you have to worry about”, everyone had said something similar, like they weren’t even aware that Judai was falling apart. Maybe it had only been in the last six months or maybe none of them had seen it until her. 

“You should come visit sometime you know, I mean I’m only a little ways away”

She smiled slightly, it did seem like she avoid seeing everyone else when they weren’t that far away. There was just so much trouble in going to visit though, so she never bothered to even consider doing it.

“Maybe soon, I have a lot going on right now. Work and stuff”, before he could interject and attempt to set up a time for her to visit, “I have to go Sho, my lunch break is almost over”

“…well okay bye Asuka, keep in contact”

“Yeah I will bye”

She slide the phone away from her, staring at the listen of people she had made to call. Jun hadn’t seen Judai in almost three years, Jun who while maybe they weren’t friends in the normal sense, they were friends. It was hard to believe that Judai would go that long without seeing anyone.

“…I guess he’s been worse off than I thought”, she almost wanted to just run back home, to see if he was still okay, to insist that he tell her just what the hell he was thinking, cutting himself off form what had been the biggest thing for him when they were younger.

“Everyone changes”

She couldn’t wrap her mind around what might have happened, even after the Supreme King he had still seemed like the same person, happy and positive, determined that he would set off and do great things in the world.

“He’s going to drive me fucking nuts”

*

Being alone in Asuka’s house with nothing to do, and having calmed down after his attack, left Judai with only one thing to do. Explore and try to see what he could figure out about this new Asuka.

Despite coming to visit her every once in a while he realized that he barely knew anything about her life. He didn’t know what her job was, besides it earned her enough to have a nice place on her own. 

Scouting around there was several things that just seemed to pop out to him, a bare sort of rooms, a couch and a tv, just the things she needed in the main public rooms. There was an overarching theme of white and blue, something that made him smile a bit. She couldn’t let go of her Obeslik roots, no matter how far them came from the Academy.

The only room where a bit of her personality shone through was her bedroom, a large queen bed (unmade form his sleep the night before) dominated the room. Asuka’s Duel Disk was hung on the wall, with a desk underneath it. He assumed that was where her deck was. She had no dresser, only a pair of night tables on either side of her bed.

Feeling his curiosity overtake him, Judai opened one of the night table drawers, sliding it open slightly. There wasn’t much to be seen, a bottle of pills, a book on Ancient Egypt. He was a little disappointed that she didn’t keep something more interesting in there.

Scooting along the bed, he pulled open the other drawer open, this one revealing a few more interesting things. A pair of handcuffs were sitting on top of a box of condoms.  
“Huh, getting a little action I guess”, it was a little weird to think about Asuka having sex, with anyone. He had assumed she did, (hell he had before, even if it was a little hard to remember). But actually thinking about it…

He felt like he had invaded some secret part of her that she hadn’t allowed him to see. 

Judai closed the drawer, and slipped out of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and plopped on the couch. He just…felt bad that he had done that, it had been pure curiosity but now he felt like a naughty pet waiting for his owner to get home.

“Or my mistress”, he said with a laugh to himself before he realized that could become his reality.

Waiting at home for someone to come back to him, even if it wasn’t a wife or a husband. Just someone that would want to see him at home, someone he could be excited to see.

He could have a real home to live at, and he could put down roots again.

It felt like something was gripping his heart, it was all too much for right now. He couldn’t think about that right now, just forget the future. Just think about the right now.

That’s what he always did anyways there was no reason to start thinking ahead now.


	3. Nightmares

The dark eyed little girl stared at him, holding out her hand. He tried to grab her hand, to pull her away from the darkness that was swirling around behind her. She began to fade before he could even touch her, the darkness aborsing her until there wasn’t even a person shape left. 

“No…”, he whispered, ice clutching his heart, he didn’t know what was happening but it wasn’t good, there was something bad going on and he couldn’t stop it. Whatever happened to that little girl was going to be his fault just like everything else was his fault.

‘Judai’, the voice whispered in his head, before Judai slammed the mental door on the part of him that allowed the spirits to come through. He wasn’t about to open up that again so that Yubel could try to convince him that what he was doing was wrong. 

He didn’t deserve to have any other abilities, then the ones that he had as a normal human being, he only had them for reasons that didn’t give him any right to be special. He crushed his legs to his chest, shutting his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

If his powers couldn’t save one little girl then why did he even have them? 

‘Judai!’ the voice was screaming now, trying to catch his attention, he didn’t care he didn’t want it to reach him. He wanted to stay in his ball and just let all the screaming out.

There was a sharp pain in the back of his head, jerking him away from his own mind.

*

When Asuka had walked into her house, and hadn’t heard anything she had been afraid that Judai had just taken off on her again. But walking farther into the house she could see him curled up on the couch, clearly have fallen asleep waiting for her. Reaching her hand out, she shook his shoulder gently.

“Judai…”

He made a small grunting noise, shaking his head, “no…Yubel…no….couldn’t…”

He was dreaming that much was clear to her, caught up in some memory that he had tried to bury. Thinking that she would just leave him, he began to shake and shiver. Awful   
moans and noises were coming out of him, like he was in so much pain that he could barely handle it. 

“Judai!” all she could do was scream, still shaking his shoulders trying as hard as she could to wake him up.

“NO!” just screaming that word over and over again, his hands pinning himself to the couch, in terror of something that only he could see. 

In an act of desperation, Asuka reached to the nape of his neck, grabbing the long strands of hair laying here. She twisted them around her fingers and pulled back, his head snapping upwards.

His eyes split open, a small whimper coming form his throat form the pain of his hair being tugged. 

“…you aren’t allowed to leave”, She whispered, releasing his hair and smoothing them down again with a gentle hand.

“…kay”, he didn’t seem to be too much in the mood or the shape to be able to disagree with her, though that would change once he woke up a little more.

*

She almost had to force feed him, holding the glass of water up to his mouth just so that he would drink. Shell shocked was what he reminded her of, someone who had seen things and just couldn’t bring himself to stop seeing them.

Judai started at the glass in front of him, not seeming to comprehend what it was or why it was sitting in front of him. He licked his lips, his wide brown eyes never blinking as they just started in space. He wasn’t in her house right now, he was somewhere miles away. 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?”

He laughed, “That was nothing Asuka you shouldn’t worry so much, what about work how was that?”

“Judai—“

“Hey what about those handcuffs what was up with that I didn’t think you were—“

Her hand found the hair at the back of his neck again, jerking his head back as she whispered in his ear, “You will shut up and listen to me do we have an agreement”

He whimpered again, but nodded as much as he could. The pain was shooting through the back of his head and into his neck but the fear of what else she would do was worse then the pain.

“For the moment I will ignore the nightmare, and assume it was a onetime accordance, because we have other things to speak about. Agreed?” 

“Yes…”, she could hear the pain in his voice, and untangled her fingers form his hair. 

She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs like nothing had happened as Judai rubbed the back of his head. “It’s been agreed that you’ll be staying here, what hasn’t been agreed on is…if you’d agree to what we spoke about this morning?”

“Will you keep pulling on my hair?” 

“Part of the relationship is punishment so yes”

He shrugged, “I guess I think we should do it, I mean…why not right?” he grinned at her, a wide bright smile that she remembered form when they were younger and innocent. 

Asuka nodded, propping her chin on her hands, “It’s your choice, so I can’t tell you what to do or what not to do, at least not relation to joining this kind of relationship”

“So what’s next huh?” He was almost being to bounce in his seat, trying to hide the underlining feelings of fear that were still lurking under the surface, “What do we do now?”

She pressed down on his head with her hand like she was attempting to settle a dog down, “You calm down, I cook dinner and then we discuss what you are and are not comfortable with regarding what I’m allowed to do to you”

“Come onnn, we can talk about that over dinner can’t we? I beat it’ll be easy and we’ll just get everything figured out and—“

Sliding her hand down, she covered his mouth to make him stop talking. She narrowed her eyes and just shook her head. Asuka was starting to think that she needed a muzzle for him, just so that he would shut up for a few minutes and she could have some peace.

“We will eat and then discuss” 

*

Dinner mainly consisted of Judai shooting her looks over the food, hoping that she would start talking if he sent her enough thought messages. Asuka just ignored him however and talked about mundane things until she had him engaged in a conversation that wasn’t really about anything. 

“So I just realized that you haven’t told me what you do or anything or what’s up with this house and stuff?” he spread his arms out, looking around the kitchen, “This place is kinda huge”

Asuka hmmed, settling all of the dirty dishes into the sink, “You’ve never asked, have you?” She gave him a look over her shoulder, flicking her hair over her shoulder, “So I’ve never had a reason to tell you. We always just talked about your adventures and things”

“Well I’m asking now! You must have done something really cool with your life right?”

She smiled slightly, “I guess you could say that, I’m working as a research assistant for professor studying the connections between different mythological creatures through the world. I’m going towards my own PhD in duel history actually”

“See that’s cool I should have asked you about that I beat it’s really fun and you learn a lot of things…heyy”, Judai stopped, his train of thought coming crashing to a stop, “How do you offer this place on a research assistant salary?”

She turned back to the table and sat down with him again, patting his head gently, “My Family has more money than God and I inherited that”, Asuka said like it was the plainest thing in the world.

“I didn’t know that!”

“…Judai I was in Obeslik Blue, We all had money. I thought you knew that”, sometimes the things he failed to notice were amazing to her, things that everyone else would have thought were clear as day. 

“…well you didn’t act like it”, he scratched his head, clearly confused with this turn of events. 

Asuka sighed shaking her head, “Okay we’re going to move on now, because there are other things to discuss. There are several things that we have to think about in relation to what we’re going to do. First and for most I assume you don’t want this relationship to be sexual?”

“No offense Asuka but yeah I’d prefer to keep it you know…nothing like that”, she was attractive to him, but the idea of mixing something that was supposed to be helping him   
with sex just seemed like a bad idea that would end up in a mess.

“None taken, I wasn’t considering you in that fashion currently”, Asuka ran through her mental list of things they needed to discuss, “Collars?”

“Me…wearing one? Why not?” it would be a new experience and considering that all the new things he was experiencing, he didn’t see a reason to not to try this, “I mean the whole idea is that I wear one and I belong to you right?”

“Mm, I didn’t think you knew so much about this”, she commented, rubbing her fingers against her own throat, “But yes, that’s the idea of a collar…punishment?”

“…Um the hair pulling is okay, I mean you’re the one in charge!”

Asuka smiled, it was nice to see him so happy about everything they were talking about, especially after the attack he had already had, “Humiliation, pain, all of those are okay with you?”

He shrugged, looking away slightly, “Like I said it’s all up to you just move on come on Asuka don’t be so serious!”

She could feel a pain building behind her eyes that she only got when Judai was around, she pressed her fingers to her forehead, “…I swear to god…Moving on, I suppose the last thing if how much you want people to know about this?”

“It’s something that’s good for me so no one else should judge right? I’ll be happy so that’s the important part huh?” Judai was bouncing again, his joy seeming a little bit forced again. He couldn’t think to hard about the bad things that might come form their relationship, the good things were all that mattered to him.

The good things were that he was going to start feeling better and that he would get to spend more time with his friends, especially one like Asuka who he didn’t get to see enough of. Maybe he would even get to see some of the others that he had been ignoring in an attempt to just make himself feel better. Judai hadn’t wanted to bother anyone else with his issues, there was no reason to. Asuka hadn’t noticed until last night, which was why he kept coming back here. 

“You’re thinking to hard,” his head was on the table, like he had fallen asleep while he was thinking about everything. Asuka’s fingers were massaging were she had kept pulling on his hair, working out the sharp pain that she had caused.

“What are you doing…?” it felt nice, and comforting, like he had done something good instead of just bad like he felt when she went for the pulling.

“Aftercare, you were good and sat all through dinner without getting started, asked me about my job and then discussed our relationship like a reasonable adult. Therefore you   
get rewarded. You didn’t think that it would all be pain and punishment hmm?”

He closed his eyes slightly, “…I dunno”, he mummered sleepily, “I just kinda thought you forgot how to be kind…living a lone and everything…sorry about that… you’re really nice”

She smiled, noticing that after his little speech he had fallen asleep on the table. “…this can’t be good for your back”


End file.
